New old world
by Angel20Devil
Summary: Takes place after the true ending in Ib rest is to read


**Chapter 1: The new old world**

"Ib! Grab My hand fast!" Garry called out. He had already jumped into the painting to the world he and Ib came from. But of course he wasn't going without Ib.

Ib stood in front of the painting where she saw her friend Garry. But from another way, an tall woman approached. It was Ib's mom, or was it? It could be anything since she is in the world she is.

"Ib, you come back with me! Now! Or don't you want to see your parents again?" Ib's mom said.

"Ib! Trust me and come now! I'm not leaving without you!" Garry tried to assure the young girl she could trust him.

"IB!" Both Garry and Ib's mom screamed. After quickly thinking through, Ib grabbed her friend Garry's hand and they were back at the art gallery. But where's Garry? He was he a second ago. Ib gazed around and saw Garry studying a rose sculpture. She ran up to him.

"G-Garry?" She asked quietly. Garry turned around and saw her.

"Huh? Who are you? Ib?" After a few silent seconds Garry continued.

"Wait, who's Ib? Are you Ib?" Garry inquired. The young girl nodded, having a worried smile on her face.

"But, how could I know your..." Suddenly Garry got a flashback about his time with Ib.

"Wait, I remember, the living paintings and mannequins that chased us, the roses and...Mary" Garry wrapped his arms around Ib. Pardon me but I'm so glad we made it out, together.

After some more talking it was time for goodbye.

"I need to see my parents now" Ib said.

"But will we meet again?" Ib stared into Garry's eyes with her own. She got a reasurring nod from Garry and sent to find her parents. But after around twenty minutes of searching she stated the fact that they weren't at the gallery anymore. She felt panic, all alone. What's she going to do now?

'Maybe Garry is still here!' She thought as she made a run for him, turning around a corner she ran right into Garry.

"Oh I' so sorry sir" Ib said quickly without noticing it was Garry. She felt the man she ran i to grabbing her hand gently.

"Wait, Ib?" She heard the man speak her name, she gazed up and saw Garry's face. She instantly broke into tears.

"Hey hey, what's wrong? And where are your parents?" Garry worriedly gazed around.

"They aren't here anymore!" In cried heavily.

"What? They have to be? Don't they?" Garry stroked Ib's back trying to calm her down.

"No they're not and I don't know what to doooo!" Ib cried loudly, attracting other people's eyes.

"Shh it's ok, if that really is the case then I take you in, I won't have you given away at least" Garry easily picked up the young girl and continued to stroke her back. Ib's cries died down.

"What? R-really? You'd do that?" Ib wondered with tears in her voice.

"Of course, and since I was going to go home now it'll be perfect to show you my apartment. Garry carried Ib out of the art gallery and sat down on a bench outside with her in his lap. He took out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello taxi, at the art gallery museum, yeah, thanks" Garry hung up and embraced Ib once again.

"Sorry but I live kinda far away, so the ride home will take a bit when it comes" Garry closed his eyes. The wind was cooling him on this hot day. He gently bounced Ib in his knee to calm her down further.

'How could someone's parents just leave like that, I wonder what happened' Garry thought to himself.

There was a car stopping in front of the two, it was the taxi. Garry lifted up Ib and carried her into the car and sat down next to her and fastened their both seatbelts. He told the taxi driver where he lived and the car drove away with a growl-like sound.

Ib buried her head in Garry's side and cried again. Garry put his arm around her, he didn't want to see the little girl cry but he felt it was the best to not hold in her tears. The taxi drove faster than Garry expected and they were at his house after only fifteen minutes.  
"Oh we're here" Garry smiled and he unfastened the seatbelts. He went out of the car, helped Ib out and it drove away. He picked Ib up and she put her arms around his neck as she nuzzled into his throat. He went to the door and into the elevator as his apartment was on the 3rd floor. He pushed the 3rd floor button and the elevator went up. When it stopped the doors opened and Garry carried Ib to the door to his apartment. He unlocked the door and put Ib down inside.  
It was a pretty big apartment, there was even a 2nd floor. The most of the rooms were really big to. It was an amazing apartment actually.  
"So here's my place, not too shabby if I can say it myself" Garry smiled as he took his shoes and coat off. Ib just stood there quiet in the hall and gazed at the rooms she could see from there.  
"Uh, Ib?" Ib's gazing was interrupted by Garry's voice.  
"W-what? did you say something?" Ib replied.  
"You seems to be thinking of something, is everything ok?" Garry inquired, but short after that he thought 'of course things are not ok, her own parents just left her, stupid me'  
"W-well...I'm not sure to be honest" Ib answer as she took off her shoes. Garry ruffled the girl's hair and took her hand.  
"I'll show you around" Garry smiled. He led her into the bedroom which was closest.  
"This is the bedroom, until we get you an own room you'll have to sleep with me, or I can take the couch if you want" Garry has a double bed so there were no trouble for two people fitting.  
"I-It'll feel safer to sleep with you" Ib blushed shyly. She was now led into the living room.  
"And here's the living room" Garry stated as he let the girl look around. Ib liked this room, is was big and felt good to be in there, she saw a bowl with some different candies in. Garry saw her gazing and thought for a second.

"You want some candy? Feel free to eat some, just not too many before dinner" Garry giggled.

Ib smiled and quietly walked up to the bowl, she looked at the many candies. So many different types. She took a chocolate bar out of the bowl and ripped off the paper around. She started to slowly eating the chocolate, it was good to actually feel happy and safe after the things she and Garry had been through.


End file.
